1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shared interface device for Power Over Ethernet (POE) and a wireless network module, particularly to an interface device that is compatible with a POE card and a wireless interface card. Such shared module interface can reduce complexity of circuit layout in the motherboard and lower costs for enterprises in developing a set of independent modules separately.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rapid progress in computer technology results in prevalence of computer devices everywhere in our society, and quick development of network technology presents a new field in people's life, study, work and entertainment, too. Under such circumstances, contacts and communications among people can be enabled through mutual delivery of network messages. Traditionally, connector equipment in Internet is as a communication bridge between the computer devices and the external networks, including RJ45 connectors, etc. However, in recent years, research and development professionals made great efforts to develop wireless network technologies in response to the need of people for strong computational capabilities, fast speed, small size and mobility. These technical developments provide another option in connecting the computer devices with the external networks, and the wireless network interfaces have also been developed in the modular form, making easy to select the wired networks and the wireless networks for use. As wireless network interface devices are designed with standard power and data pins, such design usually allows empty pins to be reserved in the interface devices for the users to carry out additional designs in for special functions. Thus, these interface devices will be extended to utilize special functions excluded in the standard wireless networks.
On the other hand, the conventional wired Ethernet equipments usually use the external independent power sources to supply power for the computer devices or the peripheral devices, such as network equipments and video cameras, etc. However, when use, the aforesaid computer devices are limited by the position of the power sources. As a result, these devices cannot use in the places where the power supply is not available, creating a crucial bottleneck in use. The current solution to this issue lies in the application of 802.3af standards—Power Over Ethernet (POE) constructed by IEEE to add power supply components into the conventional Ethernet equipments for supplying power in the places where the power supply is not available. In addition, the POE is usually installed in the hub and the independent device with Ethernet. If the independent device include the wireless and wired functions at the same time, as shown in FIG. 6, the architecture comprises a motherboard A, an interface device B and a wireless interface card C. The motherboard A comprises an RJ45 connector interface A1, a POE unit A2, a network signal processing chip A3, a microprocessor A4, an I/O connection port A5, a logical conversion unit A6 and an external power supply interface A7. The wireless interface card C is an independent module, which may be selected or may not be selected for use. If the wireless interface card C is not selected, an external network will be connected via the RJ45 connection interface A1 for transmitting the data containing signals and power to the POE unit A2 and the network signal processing chip A3. At this time, the POE unit A2 will filter the signals transmitted from the RJ45 connection interface A1 to capture the power, and then transmit the power to the motherboard A for use through the logical conversion unit A6. In the meantime, the power will also be supplied to the network signal processing chip A3 to process the signals transmitted from the RJ45 connection interface A1. Then, the processed signals will be transmitted from the network signal processing chip A3 via the microprocessor A4 to the I/O connection port A5. When the wireless interface card C is selected to receive signals from the external network, the power from an external source will be supplied through the external power supply interface A7. In such case, the POE unit A2 still cannot be separated from the motherboard A.
However, the prior art still has problems and disadvantages as follows:
1. If the POE is fixed on the motherboard for supplying power to the motherboard, it will occupy some space on the motherboard and result in more difficulties in circuit design and layout of electronic components on the motherboard.
2. If the POE is fixed in the external independent device for supplying power to the motherboard, the enterprises will be required to develop another independent module, which will increase the costs.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a shared interface device for Power Over Ethernet (POE) and wireless network module that eliminates the aforesaid problems.